Can I have the pleasure, of being yours'
by Bloody-O
Summary: The final bettle is over and Luna and Neville finaly admit their felings for each other. One chapter story. Please be kind.


Neville was looking around the rubbish from the battle. He had been looking for Luna, but had given up the search. He sat down on one of the step in the great hall. A few seconds past, and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a load of blonde hair. "Luna.?"  
Luna saw a big smile on his face. Even when he was covered with blood and dirt she thought he was beautiful. He stood up and hugged her tight. ''I was so scared...I thought you were dead...'' he whispered.  
Luna let out a laugh that sounded beautiful to Neville. "Thank you for worrying about me Neville, but as you can see, I am quite alright." She hugged him back.  
Now Neville was smiling. They stood there for several minutes...They both felt that now, when they are together, nothing could happen. They would protect each other even if The Dark Lord himself would come back again only to kill them.  
After several minutes of standing, Neville cleared his throat. "Luna...I need to talk to you. Care to take a walk with me.?" He gestured outside.  
She just smiled instead of saying something. She knew what will come now. She knew that this is going to be the moment she was waiting for since she met him. They walked in silence for a few seconds and the only thing they could hear were their beating hearts. Suddenly Neville stopped and grabbed Luna's hand.  
"Luna..." He mustered as much Gryiffondor courage as he could. "I'm mad about you Luna, and I don't care if you don't feel the same way you had to k-" His words were thrown off by Luna throwing herself at him, kissing him full on the mouth. After a few seconds of surprise, he found himself kissing her back.  
''Umm...guys...''said someone behind them. Luna and Neville turned around. In front of them stood Seamus. His clothes were torn and from his head cured blood. ''I know it is a bad moment...but we need your help in the Great Hall...well in the rests of the Great Hall...''  
"Oh...Of course Seamus. We'll be there in a second." Neville was blushing. Seamus walked back into the Great Hall, mumbling something along the lines of, "About time..." Neville chuckled and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Luna...are you sure.?"  
''Sure about what?'' she whispered...She felt like her brain wasn't working at all. The only thing she knew was that she was finally there where she belonged. She looked into Neville's brown eyes and knew that that watch he had only when he was with her.  
He sighed. As much as he was afraid to hear her answer, he had to know before he could be for sure. "Are you sure, it's me you want Luna.? There is a world of opportunities." He looked down at her, deadly afraid of her answer, not sure if he'd be able to let her go if it was the one he hoped it wasn't.  
''If there is something I'm sure about, than it is that I want you Neville Longbottom!'' She smiled at him, not even noticing that tears came out of her eyes.  
Even though she didn't notice he did. He wipe one away and trapped one he had missed by kissing her cheek. "You can leave whenever you want Luna. I'm not gonna hold you in. I'm sure any guy could be better for you."  
She was shocked that he could even think about something like that. He was the first, and she hopped last, boy she ever loved ''I don't wanna leave...ever.''  
He was shocked that she would say that. But after a few seconds, he brought her into a hug, a sob stuck at the back of his throat. He never thought he'd love a girl, let alone one like Luna. "Thank you Luna..."  
He hugged her so hard...like he never wanted to let her go. ''What's going to happen now...?'' Asked Luna softly. ''What's gonna happen with...us?'' Another tear came out of her eyes.  
He let out a sigh, thinking. He wanted to be with her. At least just to be her friend. He wanted her in his life, but he knew he had to ask her. "Well...I don't know Luna...I want you in my life, that's no lie...But it's up to you if you honestly want to be with me...Like I want to be with you..." His voice was starting to shake with the nervousness in his voice.  
''I do.'' She said and kissed his lips gentile. The wind started blowing and ruffling her hair. She felt chills all over her body. Near him, she felt safe. Like nothing could ever hurt her. She felt that, when they were together, the world stopped spinning only for them, so they could enjoy the moment and all its charms.  
He let out a shaky breath and asked what had been on his mind for a while now. "Luna...Can I have the pleasure, of being your's.?" He looked into her silvery blue eyes, feeling as if he was laying his entire life on the tip of a string, all decided by her answer.  
''Yes!'' She said cheerfully. She almost screamed. She kissed him again, but now with more passion. She wanted to give him all her love, and show him that he is the most important person in her life. He took her hand and said ''Let's go. They are waiting for us.''  
Luna was beaming the entire time back to the Great Hall. When the entered the Great Hall, and Luna's head was on Neville's shoulder and their hands intertwined, their closest friends had looked at the knowingly, smiling at the two. Everyone was thinking the same thing, "About time..." Neville looked down at the girl by him. "I think everyone was expecting this."


End file.
